


Darling You're Safer In My Arms

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boyfriend Derek Hale, Break Up, Derek Hale bashing, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, The Hale Pack - Freeform, but its for the best, malia and cora arent, no hales beside peter and derek, sorry - Freeform, they are there though, uh Kira and the Twins are apart of the pack but they arent directly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: When Stiles and Derek break off their long term relationship, Peter is there to pick up the pieces. Stiles and Peter will have to hold each other and the Pack together through this and hopefully everything will be alright.Or: Derek is a Failwolf and Peter is a good guy who actually cares about people.





	Darling You're Safer In My Arms

“Derek I don’t see what the big deal is!” Stiles yelled. Derek slammed the door to his apartment firmly behind him, shutting both inside. “Just talk to me!” the younger boy pleaded, amber eyes shining in frustration.

Derek did not respond, he walked to the fridge and poured himself a drink laced with wolfsbane and downed it.

“You know I don’t like it when you drink, Der…” the werewolf just grunted in response, setting his elbows on the counter and roughly running his hands through his hair.

“Derek talk to me.” he voice cracked on the last syllable and Derek knew if he were to look up there would most likely be tears in the boys eyes. “Please,” he whispered, barely audible.

“You were going to leave me,” Derek muttered, not moving from his slumped position.

“What?” 

“You were going to leave me!” The wolf yelled, rising to his full height, eyes flashing red. Stiles flinched back. “You were going to leave me, for him!” Derek pointed at the wall and growled.

“You’re jealous? This is what this is all about? You’re jealous of Peter?!” he asked incredulously waving his arms around the air. Normally Derek would find it amusing but right now he barely had control of his wolf.

He growled in response.

Stiles dragged a hand through his hair and inhaled shakily. “Derek, Peter and I-”

“Don’t deny it Stiles!” he yelled, claws growing at his fingertips, “I can smell you when you’re around him! I see the way you laugh together!” Derek panted, grinding out the words between his teeth.

Stiles looked around helplessly, “Derek what do you want me to say?” he threw his hands up and let them drop heavily to his sides. He continued when Derek didn’t respond, “you want me to lie? You want me to assure you that our fucked up relationship is perfect? You never talk to me Der, the only time we talk is when we’re fucking!” the words were crass, even to Stiles’ ears but he knew they rang true, “that's not healthy Der.”

“You know I have problems-” Derek didn’t finish his sentence, staring at the ground and doing his best not to wolf out.

“Problems expressing your feelings, I know. But you never try to get better,” he glanced around, “you’re never there for your pack, you never tell me how you feel, Derek the closest I feel to you is when we’re having sex! You don’t talk to me so I’m sorry if Peter was there when you weren’t. He was there after the Nogistune and where was my boyfriend? Where were you?”

“I was working through things Stiles, you know that!”

“And what was I doing? Taking a fucking vacation?! Derek I needed you, and you were too cowardly to face me, to look at me after what I had done, and Peter was there. Peter understood what I was going through. He treats me like an equal, you treat me like I’m glass, like I am something to be ordered around. It isn't healthy Derek.”

Derek tore at his hair and growled loudly into the empty house, “You’re not his!” he roared.

Stiles paled instantly, he took a shaky step back and when Derek went to follow he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. Derek stopped short.

“I’m not property Derek.” his voice was shaking and there were tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, “I’m not anyone’s, this isn’t healthy.” Stiles shook his head and stepped back.

“Stiles,” Derek went to follow but Stiles held the gun firm despite the shaking everywhere else. “Stiles I’m sorry, let me make it up to you-”

“I’ve heard you say that too many times Derek and nothing ever changes,” the words were breathy and the tears began to fall, “I can’t do this anymore Derek,” he wiped at his face but the tears kept falling, his arms kept shaking, and his chest felt like it was going to cave in.

“Stiles don’t-” Derek put his hands up, eyes Alpha red.

Stiles swallowed thickly and fumbled with the door, stepping into the hallway. Through hiccuping breaths he panted, “you’re not- you’re not my Alpha any- anymore,” he tried to swallow again but was unable to, he slammed the door closed, and officially ended what was doomed from the beginning.

  
  


\----------------------------

  
  


Stiles blearily made his way down the steps and managed to climb into his jeep, heart pounding and through heaving breaths found that he couldn’t breathe. He fumbled for his cellphone, blinking his eyes rapidly, and gripping his hair tightly in his other hand. 

_ “Stiles?” _ the voice on the other line questioned, and Stiles lost it. He let out a loud sob, clutching his hair even tighter in a desperate attempt to regain some control. He doesn’t exactly recall what happened after that, just the vague sounds of Peter talking into the phone. He cried himself unconscious, waking briefly for someone to shove him into the passenger seat. He distantly heard a soft voice and knew they were moving but fell unconscious once more.

  
  


\-------------------------------

  
  


He awoke slowly, feeling exhausted and incredibly out of it. All he knew was that this place was warm and soft and things didn’t hurt here. He groaned quietly and his peace was broken by a worried werewolf coming into view.

“Stiles? Oh thank god you’re okay.” Peter spoke, his eyes were soft and he brushed sweaty hair from his face. “I’ve never seen you have a panic attack that bad…”

Stiles tried to speak but found his throat hurt too much to do so and frowned to himself.

Peter seemed to understand his plight because one second the wolf was gone and the next there was a warm cup of tea in his hands. “It's the fancy expensive kind you always tease me for buying, one of us has to have a taste for quality darling.” he helped Stiles sit up straight and handed him the tea.

“Of course I’d have you admitting that the finer things in life are worth it, if you’d get off your high horse and let me show you.”

Stiles weakly smiled and sipped the tea, which he would not admit to Peter was amazing. Peter continued on like that, teasing him and talking while Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet and listened to the wolfs ramblings. 

Once Stiles finished Peter insisted on the boy taking a shower, insisting that the smell of slept in clothes and sweat just wouldn’t do. He pushed Stiles into the bathroom and when he heard the shower running placed his softest pair of pajamas on the counter, although if Stiles asked he would claim they were the first thing he grabbed and he shouldn’t flatter himself so much. 

Peter set about making the boy some breakfast (although it was nearly lunchtime by the time the boy actually woke up) and pondered what in the world could make him so upset. It obviously had something to do with his idiot nephew but there was no way of knowing until Stiles actually told him, and Peter would be damned if he was going to force the boy into talking about something so obviously traumatic. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been after the Nogitsune but Stiles was doing miles better then back then, so he doubted it was due to that. Still his boy deserved better then whatever sent him into a panic so deep he fell unconscious. Still Peter was worried over what might have happened if he didn’t call him, Stiles never looked that small before.

Peter’s ears perked up when he heard soft padding approach from the bathroom. He just finished plating the waffles he made when Stiles turned the corner.

“Honey I made breakfast,” he teased, bringing the plates into the living room, something he normally never did but he felt like Stiles could use all the comfort he could get. He sat the boy down and fetched him a blanket and a glass of water. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Stiles’ voice was small and scratchy from misuse and Peter frowned but quickly wiped it away.

He settled down close to the boy and began to eat his own waffles, only answering when Stiles began to do the same, “nonsense, if I don’t keep you healthy and happy who will give me a reprieve from that irritating Pack of yours.” 

Stiles chuckled wetly, when he wiped at his eyes he found himself to be crying again. “god, I’m sorry,” he croaked, sniffling.

Peter gently took his plate, setting it on the table and handed him a glass of water instead, which Stiles downed in one go. “Do you want to talk about it?” Peter was tenser then he should be, he was used to many kinds of Stiles’. Angry Stiles, playful Stiles, serious Stiles, even broken Stiles. But this Stiles was, not what he was used to.

“I kinda just wanna cry,” he answered.

Peter held open his arms and Stiles fell into them, blanket and all. That’s where they stayed for who knows how long, laying on Peter’s italian couch, staining it with his tears, and holding on for dear life. 

After an inscrutable amount of time Stiles spoke, head buried into Peter chest, coming out muffled and quiet. “I tried so hard to fix me and Derek…” 

Peter waited patiently for Stiles to continue, gently running his hand through his hair.

“I forgave him, again and again, and nothing ever changed. And I knew things would never work out and yet I stayed with him… too much of a fucking coward to tell him that he needed to put some fucking effort into what we had!”

Peter desperately wanted to contradict him, to fiercely tell him he wasn’t a coward, his nephew was an idiot, no one deserves someone as great as him anyway. He said none of this, just continued to breath evenly and pet Stiles’ hair.

“I loved him. I did, and I know it was stupid because Derek has himself convinced that he’s unlovable. That he isn’t worth it. And I tried to hard to get him to see that he was wrong! But he is so stubborn. And I just went and made things worse by trying to make him into something that he wasn’t, and now I just proved his point.” Stiles breathed shakily but with the help of Peter kept it under control. “He accused me of planning on leaving him for you.”

Peter snapped his head down and met Stiles’ eyes, shining with tears and a broken smile on his lips. “What was I to do? Lie?” Stiles said quietly, “I wasn’t actively planning on doing anything but you were there! And he wasn’t.”

Stiles dropped his head again and his hand found Peter’s and gripped it tightly.

“You know what the worst part is?” Stiles asked.

Peter hummed, squeezing his hand.

“For a second I genuinely thought Derek was going to hurt me. He did it when we first met, so what's to stop him from doing it now? He's always communicated better with his fists then his words,” Stiles huffed out a humorless laugh, “part of me says ‘no, no Derek wouldn’t hurt me!’ but, I’m not entirely sure. And I’m scared to think what might have happened if I didn’t have the gun Dad gave me.” 

Peter slung his other arm around Stiles and held him.

“But It’s over now… no more fights, no more tears, I’m done with Derek Hale,” Stiles let out another sob and clung to Peter. He honestly didn’t know that he had this many tears in him but here he was. Peter held him while he sobbed, then when he dry heaved, and finally held him when he was quietly sniffling into his expensive shirt.

“I ruined your fancy shirt.,” he muttered hoarsely when all the tears had left his body.

Peter just held him tighter, “I’ll buy another one.”

They fell asleep like that, bundled in each others arms and some sick part of Stiles lamented on the fact that he couldn’t remember one single time Derek held him while he cried.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


Stiles woke when his bed began to move beneath him and he groaned unhappily. Peter chuckled quietly at the boy and shook him awake so he could get up. “Why did you have to move?” Stiles grumbled.

“I figured you’d be hungry,” as if on queue his stomach loudly grumbled and he moaned unhappily. Peter chuckled once more but moved to open the door right when a knock resounded through the apartment. A minute later the smell of pizza wafted through the air.

Stiles lazily rolled his head towards Peter and smiled, “have I told you lately that you’re the best?”

“No, in fact I think if you say it too often my head might get to big for my shoulders,” he said brightly.

Stiles chuckled. He stole the remote and queued up Netflix on his massive TV. “I’ve been wanting to see what Spiderverse looks like on this thing,” he muttered putting on the movie. Peter smiled and handed him a piece of pizza and got comfortable on the couch, making sure that him and Stiles were always touching.

The movie ended around 8 P.M. and Stiles had somehow migrated onto Peters lap sometime during the movie (he believes it was Stiles’ excitement of Miles revealing himself to the Prowler) and was comfortably snug against him.

“Stiles?”

“Hmmm?” the boy answered.

Peter knew that Stiles was incredibly fragile right now so he needed to play his cards carefully, “what you said before, about leaving Derek for me?” he felt Stiles blush, “was that the hysteria or…?” he put a little bit of teasing behind his voice.

Stile gently smacked him in the arm, “I was not in hysteria!” he protested weakly, “but uh, kind of? I wasn’t planning on it but… but yeah? I love you Peter, how could I not after everything that we’ve been through? After everything that you’ve done for me? And yeah I loved Derek, but, but that faded a long time ago. It was selfish of me not to end things with him earlier, but yeah, I guess I always was planning on eventually running to you.”

“Stiles you just got out of a serious relationship and with everything that happened with you and Derek, what if I make the same mistakes he did?” Peter would be lying if he said he wasn’t purposefully manipulating Stiles into this relationship, but he was afraid if he waited to long Derek would do something big and romantic to win him back, or Stiles would remember all the horrible things he's done and leave. So sue him if he's making sure that he can have this, that he can have Stiles. He's manipulative but it's from a place of love so that makes it okay? He thinks? He never claimed to be morally superior either way.

“You are nothing like Derek!” Stiles swears, “you have already proven to me again and again that you are nothing like him, and like I said, my love for him died a long time ago…”

Peter waited a beat, then gently lifted Stiles’ head and met his beautiful honey amber eyes. He spent a moment searching the boy’s eyes then gently brought their lips together, he made sure to keep it soft and slow, professing his feelings through his lips. When Peter pulled away Stiles’ eyes stayed shut for multiple seconds before finally fluttering open. He lips parted and he gazed at Peter with adoration in his eyes, “I love you.”

Peter smiled and rested his forehead against Stiles’, “I love you too darling.”

Their lips met again and Peter effectively wiped Derek from his mind.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


It had been a week since the breakup and Stiles was doing better, he was. He migrated from his own home back to Peter’s again and again and normally he would feel like he was being clingy but Peter always looked delighted when he showed up at the older man's door. So he was doing good, honestly! He hadn’t seen the pack at all since the breakup and Stiles was afraid that they had maybe already taken their Alpha’s side in all this and the thought of such felt too much like abandonment for his taste, so he avoided them, avoided anyone who wasn’t Peter or his dad. Until Scott had to ruin all of that.

He had been lounging in his living room with a heavy book that Peter had given him yesterday open in his lap, it was a book on Sparks, something that interested Stiles immensely, recalling the words that Deaton spoke to me so long ago. He was drawn out of his book when the door swung open and in barged his best friend.

“Stiles!” Scott cried drawing the human into his arms.

“Hey Scotty, uh sorry its been awhile…” he said awkwardly, mind running a mile a minute on what Scott could possibly have to say.

“Dude you have to get back with Derek!” and that was the last thing Stiles expected his bestie to say to him after over a week of not seeing each other.

“Uh what?” 

Scott sat down heavily beside him on the couch, moving the book to the table without a concern for its well being. “You have to get back with Derek!” he whined, “he's a mess dude. He's been angry and less talkative than usual and yesterday he threw Isaac into a wall because he snuck up on him!”

“Oh my god, is Isaac okay?!” 

Scott looked confused at the question, “uh yeah, Isaac’s fine he's a werewolf. Derek is a mess though, he isn’t eating or sleeping, Stiles he's bad.” the boy pleaded, puppy eyes coming out in full force.

“I can’t just get back together with him because he can’t deal with a breakup Scott. You need to get the puppies away from him, especially Isaac.” Stiles said, eyes bouncing everywhere except Scott's face.

“What? Why?” he asked.

“Uh because Isaac is an abuse victim whose father used to beat him and now sees Derek as a parental figure who just, you know, beat him?” Stiles answered simply.

Scott stared at him like he was crazy, “what?! It wasn’t like that!” he insisted, “Isaac understands! If you hadn’t have broken up with him this wouldn’t be happening, he needs you dude.”

“Scott, do you even hear yourself?” Stiles asked, waving his arms about as he was prone to do, “My job isn’t to make sure your precious Alpha is calm and collected at all times. I shouldn’t have to sacrifice my own happiness and dignity just so an emotionally constipated idiot doesn’t fly off the rails! It's not my fault Derek doesn’t know how to deal with his emotions and I’m not going to get back together with him over fear of him physically harming my friends! I’m not going to be blackmailed into a relationship Scott!” he ranted.

“But- but Stiles the Pack needs you…”

“The Pack needs an Alpha who knows how to be an Alpha, and Scott I’m sorry but Derek ain’t it.” 

Scott seemed at a loss for words, hands coming up just to drop back into his lap again, “but he misses you?” he whimpered.

Stiles frowned and gathered the wolf into his arms, “I’m sorry Scott but I don’t miss him. I was miserable in that relationship and Derek needs to learn to let me go, because I’m not going to come running back to him.”

Scott whimpered again and Stiles just held him a little longer. Finally the boy left and Stiles was left sitting on his couch alone once more. He loved Peters company but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his friends. He pulled out his phone and sent a simple text to Isaac.

_ ‘Hey I heard what happened with you and derek. Wanna come over?’ _

The boy read the message but didn’t respond, ten minutes later his front door opened to reveal a small looking Isaac. 

“Hey pup,” he greeted. Isaac fell heavily onto the couch and Stiles passed him his blanket, setting his hand heavily on the back of the boys neck.

Isaac whimpered in response and burrowed into Stiles’ embrace, mumbling incoherently and shaking. “Its okay pup, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Stiles put on Phineas and Ferb as background noise and just held his packmate while he cried. 

Later in the day when Isaac was happily watching the children's cartoon and eating chips Stiles realized that he was inadvertently babying Isaac. Going into full mother hen mode, trying to make up the childhood Isaac was never allowed to have. 

Stiles smiled at Isaac and the boy must have felt his stare because he looked up at Stiles and smiled, “thank you for this Stiles, I needed it.” he said quietly.

Before Stiles could stop himself he leaned in and kissed Isaac softly on the forehead, brushing hair out of his face, “I’m always here if you need me pup. No matter how big or small the issue is, you can come to me.”

Isaac smiled once more and the two went back to the cartoon, lapsing into a comfortable silence. 

  
  


It was around 5 in the afternoon when Isaac glanced up from his phone and looked hesitantly at Stiles who took notice immediately.

“What is it pup?” he inquired, pausing the show.

“Well, the whole Pack has been feeling really down with Derek, not that you’re to blame, you’re not!” he hastily added, “and uh, I’m telling them how you invited me over and well… It’s been awhile since we’ve had Pack night…” he trailed off and looking nervously towards the floor.

Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly made a Pack group chat, sans Derek of course, and sent out a text inviting them over for pizza. They all responded with affirmatives, even Jackson, and Stiles turned his phone off.

Isaac was smiling the biggest smile he’d ever seen and the boy tackled him in a hug. “Fragile human!” he cried.

Isaac just laughed and squeezed tighter. 

  
  


The Pack was all there by the time the pizza arrived which Jackson insisted on paying for. they swarmed the pizza like that pack of ravenous wolves they were, laughing and joking as they went, every once in a while someone would say Derek's name and the room would go quiet before someone brought up something else. 

The Pack was somewhat uneasy but as the night went on grew more and more comfortable in the Stilinski household. Stiles made sure to go around every once in a while and touch all the Betas, worried for their Packbonds with how Derek has been lately.

Around 9 his Dad came home and smiled at the sight before him, “Stiles you didn’t tell me you were having friends over?” 

Even with the warmth in his voice Stiles felt Isaac freeze beside him on the couch. He squeezed the boys hand and tilted his head back so he could see his dad upside down, “yeah daddio, we also have a meat lovers pizza I’m going to bribe you with.” 

his dad closed his mouth and made his way into the kitchen to grab a slice, “So where's Peter? I thought you’d invite him to one of these,” his dad called.

Stiles carefully looked around the room that had suddenly gone very still, the Pack exchanging glances with each other wearily.

It was ultimately Jackson who spoke up, “Dereks being a dick about the whole thing, if anyone even mentions Peters name he goes ballistic. That’s what happened to Isaac the other day.” he said simply, glaring at anyone who dared contradict him on the way their Alpha was acting. 

Isaac made a halfhearted argument but ultimately buried his face into Stiles’ shoulder, Erica leaning into him from his other side as well. 

“Peter isn’t the man you all remember you know. He was kept on the outskirts of this Pack and so yeah I’d be a little cranky too. I’m not saying he isn’t a snarky pompous asshole, he is! But so is Jax,” Stiles laughed but smiled warmly at the boy in question who just shrugged his shoulders in agreement. “He's not a saint, but he isn’t the devil that you all make him out to be…”

To all their surprise Lydia spoke up from beside Jackson on the loveseat, “then invite him over. Its Pack night, he’s Pack, let us get to know him so we can decide for ourselves.”

Stiles looked around the room to see the rest of the room nodding in agreement.

He took out his phone and did his best not to jostle Isaac or Erica while he did so. He called Peter and put him on speakerphone, knowing the wolves would listen in anyway.

_ “Darling?” _ Peter answered, Stiles blushed at the nickname but carried on.

“Hey, Peter, I’m here with the Pack at my house, we are hanging out and eating pizza and, well, do you wanna come over? You’re on speaker by the way,” he held his breath waiting for his answer.

_ “You all want me there?”  _ his voice rang out to the room at large.

The Pack all gave their agreement and Peter sighed into the receiver,  _ “I’ll be there in 15 minutes darling.”  _ he hung up and the Pack stared at each other for a moment before Allison began to talk about this new bow her dad had gotten her.

Soon enough they were back to trading stories and laughing together, just like a Pack should.

When Peter finally arrived you could feel the tension rise in the room but Lydia and Erica did there best to keep the conversation flowing. Peter gave a tight smile and looked over to the couch that was already full, his boyfriend in the middle of it. Without a second thought, he walked over to Stiles pick him up, the boy giving an indignant squeak, before sitting down and setting him in his lap.

The Pack was silent but when Stiles battled Peters head and fondly said, “creeper wolf,” they tensed even more. Peter just smiled indulgently and questioned him about the book he had given him.

Conversation flowed a bit more easily after that, it was nowhere to where it was before Peter had showed up, but it was better than it has ever been. With a couple of Pack members, including Boyd the quietest of the bunch, drawing Peter into a discussion about the different magics that certain creatures hold, a topic Stiles knew Peter was passionate about. 

They all ended up on the floor on a pile of blankets and pillows watching a movie that Stiles had picked out. Peter found himself, for the third time in two weeks, watching into the spiderverse on Stiles’ demand, with the boy gathered in his arms. What was different this time was the Pack that surrounded him. that was how the night went on, different Pack members made sure to drag a hand down his arm or across his back, a Pack that began to tease and poke fun and didn’t get angry when he did the same. A Pack that seemed to accept him. Derek had no idea what he was losing and Peter knew, one more explosion from his nephew, and everything he had ever wanted was as good as his. Everything seemed to be coming up Peter.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


Peter got the explosion he needed when he heard his nephew storming up his staircase, he could feel the anger coming from him from his couch and he knew that everything was already his. Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia were currently in his office going over an old tome that he agreed to let them look at. Well Stiles and Lydia were going over it, Isaac was probably on Stiles’ phone and demanding attention. Isaac happened to be his favourite, aside from Stiles, solely based on the fact of how much he relied on Stiles and soon enough, would rely on him.

He counted to five in his head and right on time Derek slammed the door open and stormed inside. He distantly heard Isaac telling Stiles and Lydia that Derek was there and was glad to note that Isaac sounded so scared that Stiles told him they could stay in the office and wait for things to blow over. Derek was so angry that Peter hoped he wouldn’t notice the other heartbeats in the apartment and when Derek opened his mouth he found that he was right.

“Stay the hell away from Stiles!” Derek roared, chest heaving with exertion.

Peter didn’t bother fighting down his smirk, just crossed his legs and looked up at his nephew in mock surprise, “nephew of mine, to what do I owe the honor?”

Derek growled, the sound coming from deep in his chest and Peter reveled in it. “Stay away from Stiles, stay away from my Pack!” he gritted out.

“And why would I do that? I’m not hurting anyone, not like a certain Alpha I know of.” he made sure his words were even and calm, knowing that they would infuriate his nephew. It was a dangerous game he was playing at, one that could result with him dead, but Peter was determined to get what he wanted.

“You’re evil, you’re manipulating them!” Derek yelled, taking a dangerous step towards his uncle, posture clearly conveying that he was ready to attack.

Peter took a deep breath and reined in his emotions before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward towards his nephew, “by being kind?” he questioned, “you nearly broke little Isaac last time you lost your temper, are you going to kill me Derek?” he heard Stiles gasp when Isaac was quietly relying the conversation, “are you going to kill me because I treat Stiles infinitely better than you do?” he taunted.

Derek’s eyes bled red and he was fully wolfed out. “Stiles is mine!” he roared.

Peter heard Stiles stand up from a room over, Derek was so easily manipulated, he almost felt bad. How much of an idiot do you have to be to go slapping claims on people who left you? He was acting like the McCall boy and he knew that Stiles was pissed. Before the other patrons entered the room Peter drawled, “Stiles isn’t property Derek, he chooses who he wants. And he didn’t chose you,” he shrugged and let just a little bit of his glee at the situation show through and just like he wanted, the second the others stepped into the room, Derek pounced.

He tackled Peter down and dug his claws into his thigh and Peter didn’t have to fake the way he cried out. They rolled on the floor and he heard Stiles scream and attempt to rush into the fray but Isaac held him back. He noted that the camera in his living room was catching all of this and kept his smile to himself. He slashed at Derek but the man dodged, slashing his claws across Peters face. He rolled away from Derek and was on his feet in a second.

“Don’t do this nephew, just accept the fact that Stiles is happier with me then he’d ever be with you!” he made his voice sound pleading but on the inside he was reveling in the events that were transpiring.

Derek lunged again and they fought, toe to toe, claw to claw, Derek was stronger, he was an Alpha, but Peter was more experienced then the boy would ever be. He slowed his moves, taking hit after hit, making sure that the battle looked as equal as possible to the onlookers and his cameras, all the while pleading with Derek to stop this madness, to let Stiles go.

Something happened that Peter honestly didn’t plan for, something that made his blood boil in fury and his brain dance in victory. Stiles elbowed Isaac and got free, rushing into the two fighting werewolves, and Derek slashed deeply into his shoulder.

Stiles hit the floor with a cry, Isaac and Lydia dragging him back, with Derek momentarily distracted, Peter acted. With lightning fast speed he brought Derek down. Panting above his favourite nephew and claws at his throat.

Derek flashed his eyes and growled and Peters face was set in grim determination. Peter wondered if he should just kill him, he would get more power from it, and both the first hand accounts and his cameras would show that it was certainly justified, not to mention how much his blood boiled in the need to get revenge for what this man did to Stiles. But ultimately he knew the Pack wouldn’t accept that. No matter how much Derek deserved it, they would forever see him as the man who killed their Alpha, and everything he's ever wanted was too close to throw away for a moment of righteous revenge. 

So he faced down his nephew, claws at his throat, and invoked the words his mother taught him and Talia so long ago. “Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack. I charge you with negligence, assault, emotional, and physical abuse. By storming into my den you declared an act of war against me and my Pack,” his voice rang clear and true.

“You don’t have a Pack!” Derek spat.

“Stiles Stilinski is my Pack,” he said simply. “By attacking me and demanded my Pack you invoked the ancient Pack battle,” Peter watched as the color faded from Derek's face, “this ends one of two ways. Death, or surrender. I don’t want to kill my last remaining family member,” Peter allowed his voice to crack, although the onlookers didn’t have to know it was due to pain and not emotion. “Surrender Derek. Surrender and go back to New York, Beacon Hills was never your home, not after the fire,” Peter made his eyes gather with tears, knowing that while appearing glassy they would never fall.

Derek panted and glanced around the room. From Stiles’ sad look, to Isaac’s panicked one, to Lydia’s cool and calculating one, all the way to the false emotion on Peters. “I surrender,” he muttered, “I surrender my Pack and my Alphaship to you, Peter Hale, new Alpha of the Hale Pack.”

Peter felt a rush of power hit him and felt his wounds begin to knit themselves back together, he took a deep breath, reveling in it, before opening his eyes and seeing the broken look on his nephews face. “You have 24 hours to say your goodbyes and leave Beacon Hills never to return. If you do return you will face immediate death as set by the old laws. Do you understand?”

“I understand, Alpha Hale.” 

Peter got off Derek and watched as the man left the apartment without another word.

Peter was at Stiles’ side in an instant, checking him over and taking more of his pain then Isaac was able to. “Are you okay darling?” he asked softly, brushing his hair back. Stiles gave a weak smile and nodded. Peter made sure the other two were alright before getting some bandages to dress Stiles’ wound. 

“What just happened?” Isaac asked, his voice was meek.

Peter sighed, “by attacking me and demanding Stiles Derek invoked an ancient werewolf right. Battle for the Packs, I won, so Derek could either die or give me his Alpha Spark. He made the right decision.”

“So you’re an Alpha now? You’re  _ my  _ Alpha now?” Isaac asked, sticking close to Stiles.

“If the Hale Pack will accept me as your Alpha, then yes. I won’t force you to accept me and I realise that up until fairly recently all of you had incredible distrust for me. But if you do accept me I promise to be the Alpha you need, I’ll help you learn to control your power better, and I’ll listen to your concerns. I want to lead you Isaac, I want to lead all of you, but only if you’ll have me.”

Isaac nodded silently.

  
  


They ended up calling a Pack meeting where Lydia relayed all that had happened at the house, Stiles showed off his wound, and Peter offered to show them the security tapes of what went down if they wanted further proof. In the end they watched the tapes and Peter gave a similar speech as to what he told Isaac. 

Everyone in the Pack agreed that Peter was doing what he had to do and the sentiment that he would leave if they really wanted him to swaying their decision even more. Scott was the last to agree, coming up with argument after argument that each member of the Pack refuted. Scott in the end agreed that Peter would make a very good Alpha, now that he wasn’t, you know, bloodthirsty and insane.

Peter became the new Alpha of the Hale Pack and true to his word he taught all the wolves on how to control themselves better. Explaining that you can’t fight your wolf, its apart of you. You listen to it and compromise and listen to it when it tells you something, it really does have your best interest at heart. He also taught Lydia and Stiles more and more about Werewolf Law, Stiles consuming any piece of information he could get. Eventually Peter bit Danny at the boys request, bringing him into their fold. Stiles learned to control his Spark and is on his way to becoming one of the most powerful magic users Peter has ever seen.

The Hale Pack was as healthy as ever, and as they grew, and learned, and fought side by side, Peter remembered how much he loved his old Pack. they rebuilt the Pack house, the work becoming a massive project that everyone pitched in on, even Lydia and Allison. The Hale Pack was healthy and happy, and at its head was Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski. The Hale Pack becomes infamous, for their resources, their intelligence, their size, and the diversity of their ranks. God help anyone who crosses their path.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this was supposed to be short but it got away from me, also I wrote it at like midnight instead of sleeping so be kind. I normally like Derek as a character but something in me desperately wanted to bring back all his flaws from season one and just uh throw them at his and Stiles' relationship? seriously though, normally I love Derek but I guess not in this fic. I hope you enjoyed Peter still being a sneaky bastard but it really was coming from a place of "I love Stiles and this Pack desperately needs a good Alpha so why can't it be me?"


End file.
